User blog:Mystical Trixter/ERB Wiki Pokémon Showdown Tourney
I probably should so something that makes me relevant here again, so this seems like a viable option. Welcome to a project I've wanted to start for a while, but due to my not having a computer for months was unable to do so. For the uninitiated, Pokémon Showdown is an online website which hosts simulated Pokémon battles based on the competitive metagame, with every single Pokémon and item available, and pretty much everything you could ask for that isn't nonsense (like letting your Mewtwo hold a Bicycle) or illegal/not available in the games (like having a Bulbasaur that uses Explosion). I thought it may be fun to try and host a tournament here based on this, and I wanna see how well it does. If you need to know the rules of online battling and such, please refer to Smogon's website, not only do they run Showdown, but they also provide very in depth strategies and tips for pretty much everything you could need. Some Simple Ground Rules #8 participants total, a small number, yes, but I didn't really see this having a spectacular turnout, so I was making sure I could probably get all the spots filled. This also means 3 rounds as per a standard 8 person tournament. #Each round will be a different tier of the metagame, with Round 1 being NU (Never Used) teams, Round 2 being UU (Under Used) teams and Round 3 being OU (Over Used). This is to encourage more strategy and planning when crafting teams, and partially for this next rule. Also it will prevent people from thinking a 6 Magikarp team is the most hilarious thing in the world to enter. That stopped being funny like 10 years ago. #Please do not share your teams with anybody else, I really want this to be something where you don't know what exactly you're up against, as it will encourage more careful planning and strategy when team designing, and also promote not just crafting a team designed to beat somebody elses. Nobody likes that guy. #Matchups will be given a week to complete, but I'm likely to shorten this time, as I assume this deadline won't be met pretty often, given pretty much every other tourney this wiki has had. #Each match will be best of 3, same team every time. When a match is done I'd like for you to post the replays in a comment here, so we know for sure a match happened and people don't just say "o i won lol". Also please don't just forfeit or wait for time out, that's not cool. #When you sign up please put your Showdown username in the comments so we know who to look for, I will also put it in the signup sheet next to your name. #There's nothing here, I just really like the number seven. The Competitors #Mystical Trixter (Cr0ssB0nes) #Nail (competitive is gay) #HappySmileyGuy (HappySmileyGuyHSG) #AttackEyebrows12 (rantaro_komaeda) #Bobdave (Rainbowtato) #Tigerisnormal (tigerisnormal) #Iamthelegion (TheStevedore) #NightFalcon9004 (FalconofFlames) And some backup spots just in case. #Element K (Element K) #RespectThePixel (RespectTheScrimmy) <----- Scrub Lord #KillerFace45 (Killurfeces54) be unavailable because computer problems #RoboticOperatingMango (ROMANGO) Round One Iamthelegion vs HappySmileyGuy 2-0 Iamthelegion advances to Round Two. Tigerisnormal vs Nail 2-0 Tigerisnormal advances to Round Two. Mystical Trixter vs Bobdave NightFalcon9004 vs AttackEyebrows12 Round Two To be determined once Round One is complete. Round Three To be determined once Round Two is complete. Alright, think that's everything I needed to say, let's make this happen. Category:Blog posts